Miraculous One-shots and Prologues and Drabbles
by THE Shipper3215
Summary: Miraculous Ladybug one-shots and prologues of unfinished stories. Horrible writing of a fangirl, Enjoy! Rated T! Mild language.
1. Prolouge of OC story

A girl walked the Parisian streets sighing."Ugh, forgot about the school...and of course I know none of the language!" she threw her arms in the air in defeat." Now I just a personal translator! _Gr-OOF!"_ A midnight haired girl and she tumbled to the ground. Olive **(That's the main character's name.)** shook her head and growled. "Do you _mind?_!" She saw the girl and immediately regretted being her hot-headed self. It was an Understament to say that this girl was just _pretty_. **What? No? Not a OC x Mari fiction. You'll see my child.**

Midnight girl looked up supposedly cursing herself, and had a panic attack." OH MON DIEU! Pardon! Pardon! Pardon! Je suis..." _What_ the girl was saying was lost to Olive. _Frick... I don't know ANY French... Kill me..._ "Je suis Marinette!" Olive blinked. Name? I guess I should 'say' mine! " Je suis Olive...?.. Uh. Er... Palez vous analglaiz?" It was Marinette's turn to blink like an owl. " Ohhhh... Uh English... Not good... Friend good?" She said using her expressions and hand gestures to communicate. The brown haired girl nodded and gestured to go on. " Follow...?"

Olive obeyed and smirked wickedly _._

 _Oh ho ho~_

You know those times when just feel so powerful because you know some thing that was equivalent to the answer to the world?

Yeah, Olive essentially carried Marinette's future in her hands.

She fiddled excitedly with the black beaded bracelet on her wrist.

Wait for It

Wait for It Ladybug...

 **Heya! Sorry for lateness and whatever but screw it.**

 **Life has been a trip to Tartarus recently. Kinda.**

 **Someone asked me out because of a dare. Urgh... Stupid popular kids...**

 **Massive important Mandarin Project. That involved way too much work.**

 **Full blown out Hamilton costume. That felt apart, kinda, last minute.**

 **In short, life SUCKS.**


	2. It only takes a Taste

"You know it's kinda funny." Chat Noir said, turning away from his partner who was eating an eclair. "I've seen you sitting here, all alone, in your suit.

You remind me of a girl I once knew. Gah, By now she's well out of school...Probably 21... 22?" Ladybug looked at him"Huh. Thank You?"He stared at her"What?" He widened his eyes" OH MY GOD. No, no, no. Her parents ran a shop, we went to the same college. Nice teeth, and small hands, and snuck me goodies I wasn't allowed then. She was sweet too. Reminds me of you." She blushed and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear."Oh well, no one really knows me that well so..." "But somebody did right?" Ladybug looked at him strangely "Hmm?" "Cause-You're Ladybug-bu-"She dead-panned and he continued.

" She'd make pastries fresh everyday.

But I must say, If pastries were books hers would beat Shakespeare's letters. You remind me of her, but...better!" He turned his face back to her and she turned red.

"It only takes a taste, when it's something special.

It only takes a taste, when you know it's good!

Sometimes one bite is more than enough to know you want more of the thing you just got a taste of!"

Ladybug giggled"That reminds me of a thing we would say, me and my maman, in the kitchen, cooking. She'd say: 'Honey, you can tell the whole story in a taste.'"

Chat's fake ears perked up"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean! It only takes one taste!"

She laughed. "So, who was this girl?" He frowned nervously."You don't mind?"

She shook her head.

"Alright, okay...Marinette...Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Ladybug choked on her eclair.

-Fin-

 **A/N: The song to listen to during this is: 'It Only Takes a Taste'. Self-explanatory. This story was based on listening to it on repeat. So yeah. The song is from the musical : 'Waitress' It's a great musical so LISTEN TO IT.**

 **But then again, it is not a "kid-friendly" . So kids, don't listen to it. Yeah.**

 **Bya!**

 **-Sincerely, me.**


	3. You'll Never Know

_**You never realize how important it is to you, until it's gone**_

"Where did it go?"Adrien breathed out "Where is it? Where is it?!" He yelled as he tore his room apart looking for a small, but very important piece of jewelry. He could feel the tears prick at his eyes as he ran around. His room was complete mess having his fuzz-ball table knocked over in a frenzy. Pillows were astray and books thrown carelessly across the room. "No, no, no, no!" He slumped onto the ground, falling to his knees. "No, please no..."He stood up and meandered around his room meanlessly, occasionally looking under a pillow or book. "I can't..." Teas were now openly flowing down his cheeks and dripping on to his chest were they soaked into his shirt. "I'm so sorry... Plagg... no..." He kept muttering as sniffed and vigorously wiped his cheeks. He walked over to his couch, which was now turned over and all the pillows were randomly thrown over the room. Adrien righted the couch and sat down. He gathered his knees to his chest where he quietly sobbed. When he made to lie down on the couch he was pricked by a sharp object. "Ow!" He sat up and looked for the source of his pain.

There sat a ring set in pitch black metal and with a emerald paw-print. He gasped and grabbed the ring. He slid over his knuckle and was surrounded with a bright light. "Uh, kid? What the hell happened to your roo-!" The cat like creature was quickly grabbed and brought to his chest. Adrien sobbed louder than before, stroking Plagg with his hand, which induced a low purr from Plagg. "Kid...purrrr...kid, calm down...errrrr...Adrien!" Adrien stopped his crying and looked at Plagg who phased out of Adrien's now loose grip. "Kid it's alright! Calm down and get your room back to normal."Plagg gulped and looked back to Adrien "But, could you get me some Camembert first?" Adrien red eyes suddenly glinted with his normal happiness. He burst out in laughter, wiping the tears from his eyes. " you."

"For what?"

"For choosing me."

Plagg's eyes softened.

"No problem."

~Fin~

 **A/N: Aaaaaand it's done! THis is based off something that happened to me. I have a ring that is based after Adrien's so this was what I thought of after finding it. What happened was that I couldn't find it and I looked everywhere. My room, the main room, the kitchen, my closet(I was super worried that I had lost it in there). I had a container I put it in, but it wasn't there, so I was SUPER FREAKED OUT. I actually did start crying, not a lot... Nevermind. I cried a goodly amount, but not TOO much. I finally went to look for it in my laundry hamper, and I found it in the pocket of the pants I wore the previous day. I was so relieved. You have no idea.**

 **Anyway, after that traumatic experience, the only thing I could think about was how this would make a good story. It's been nearly two years since then. You can tell I procrastinate. Thanks for reading my lousy story!**

 **STAY** _ **MIRACULOUS**_ **!**


	4. Chat Terrifant (Part 1?)

Chat Terrifant

 _ **RATED TEEN FOLKS! WATCH OUT!**_

"Hey Marinette!" Chat Noir let himself in to Marinette's bedroom. She was intently sewing and didn't hear him knock on the trapdoor that lead to her balcony. She jumped "Ah, hi-wait...Chat...What's wrong?" She turned around in her chair to face him. "What do you mean?

"You only call me 'Marinette' when there is something wrong or you need to talk about something serious."

Chat chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ha, so-sorry! It just kinda slipped!"

She furrowed her brow, not entirely satisfied with his answer, but rolled her eyes."Silly kitty."

"Only for you, my princess."

"' **My** Princess'? What happened to Ladybug" She said cheekily, turning back to her project.

"Well," He sat down on the chaise lounge "I still love her...but now, I just love her like a partner."

"Oh? Why?"

"Because I've fallen for a special little princess."

Marinette stiffened and slowly turned her head towards Chat. "You-you don't mean-"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

Marinette's eyes were wide and she took a shaky breath.

"I love you, Marinette."

"I-you...You **can't** mean that. You **can't**. I-I-you know I like someone else! How can you-how can you **like** me? You said yourself that we were just friends to my parents! What is going on?" Chat looked down"I was just hiding it, and plus, your Dad is scary."

Marinette turned away."You know how awkward this will become, right?"

"Yeah, but I am willing to stay until you realize that I am for real and that you too, love me."

"But I don't, Chat. I don't! I don't know what brought this on, but it won't change my mind."

Chat stood up "I know that. But I'll wait."

"Just go."

Chat looked at her "What?"

"Just go Chat! I-I need time to process this. Just please...go…" She curled up in a ball and looked away.

He dejectdly looked down. "I'm sorry."

And with that he leapt away.

"He can't mean that, can he? I know he still loves Ladybug...Oh, Tikki, what do I do?" Marinette buried her head in her knees and arms. Tikki flew from her hiding spot, but there wasn't much she could do to comfort her chosen, but she wondered. _'Why didn't I feel the presence of Plagg?'_

Chat Noir came back to Marinette's balcony the next day. Except...she didn't expect it.

"Hey Mari!" Chat said cheerily, letting himself in once again. Marinette jumped higher than what human should. "Chat!? What are you doing here?! You never come on Wednesdays! You said you have practice that lasts until seven! It's **six**!"

"Ah, well, it got cancelled! Uh, my coach sprained his ankle!"

"Um, well, okay…"

They awkwardly stared at each other.

"Uh, well, do you want some food?"

"Yes, please!"

Marinette nodded"The usual?"

He nodded. She climbed down the ladder and went to the bakery for the pastries.

' _Why does Chat keep acting so strange? He said last week that his practice_ _ **never**_ _gets cancelled! What is going on?'_

The rest of the night past awkwardly with some small conversation and silent chewing. He left two hours after he came, and left with a bang. He bowed slightly and extended his hand. Marinette gently put her hand in his. Instead of kissing her knuckles, he grabbed her hand tightly and pulled her towards him. He quickly placed his lips onto hers and gently kissed her. He pulled back after a second but was still too close for Marinette's comfort. She quickly stepped back and covered her mouth with her hands. Chat Noir had already left her room and was saluting from her balcony. She blushed and looked down.

' _Okay, this can't be Chat. He would never- he would never force something on me. This can't be him. This isn't good. I really hope he doesn't come tomorow.'_

Marinette was on her bed groaning about her school day to Tikki, and how she couldn't keep up school, her alter ego AND Chat Noir's declaration of love. She turned her head to Tikki "I just don't get it...Why would he-" She was interrupted by a knock on trapdoor. "Tikki, hide!" she hissed as she sat up.

As her kwami zoomed away, she opened the trapdoor. "Princess! I am so sorry! It's just that I- Princess? What's wrong? Did you really miss me that much?" Chat leapt down to her bed and sat there. "Uh, no, it's just that…"

He cocked his head "Just what?"

"When you told me that...er...that you loved me, and then just kissed me."

His eyes widened. "Wait, wait, wait. When did I do that?!" Marinette scoooched away from him. Anger was now visible on her face. "What the heck?! Yesterday, and the day before! How do you not remember?! You knew that I like someone else and yet you forced that Goddamn kiss onto me!"

"WHAT?! I would never do that! And I wasn't even here yesterday or Tuesday! What are you talking about?!"

Marinette's eyebrows furrowed toghether as she looked down to her desk. "Wait… you weren't here Tuesday **or** Wenesday? Then that means…"

"Another Copycat." Chat leapt off her bed and started pacing. Marinette followed him off the bed and sat on the chaise lounge. "Is it an akuma? Or something else, like...a demon?"

"A demon?! Chat, what world do you think we live in? It is obviously an akuma...oh no."

"Oh no, what?"

"I think I know what happened."

Right before Marinette could explain there was a faint knock on the glass window of the trapdoor. "HIDE!" Marinette hissed to Chat.

"Where?!"

"Anywhere! I'll stall him!" She started to undress, making Chat blush and scutter away. He opened up her closet and slipped inside. He held it open just a crack as Marinette put her clothes back on.

She climbed up the ladder to her bed and opened the trapdoor.

"Uh-uh, hi Chat…"

"What's wrong, my princess? I can see it in your eyes. You are unhappy."

"Oh-oh! Uh, it's nothing really. Just overwhelmed by the, uh, ki-kiss…"

"Overwhelmed, eh? I could overwhelm you some more…" He said leaning closer to her face. Marinette turned her head away and placed a finger on his nose. "Haha, that wo-won't be necesary! That;s not really what I meant! I'm fine how I am right now! I just need to get some homework done! You can, uh, just sit over there." She pointed to the chaise and she climbed down from her bed.

"Chat" followed her but stood right next to her istead of sitting on the chaise.

"Oh but princess... I would much rather be right here~"

He put his hands on her hips and purred right into her ear. She shivered and swung around, shaking his hands off her body.

"You stupid cat! Just go sit over there! Or I get out the spray bottle!" He simply cocked his head and asked with a dumb look on his face: "What spray bottle?" Marineete looked utterly enraged as she slammed open a drawer and grabbed an object from inside it. She pointed the bottle that she had retrieved from the drawer at the fake Chat Noir.

"This one."

His ears drew back as he stepped back. "Okay, sorry!"

She placed the bottle next to her as she sat in her rolling chair. She sat there for the next couple of minutes concentrating on her physics homework. While she was doing that, the fake Chat drew closer and gently grabbed the spray bottle. He quietly crept away as he sat on the chaise and slid the bottle underneath it. "Damnit!" Marinette exclaimed as she rolled back in her chair. Chat jumped and looked around before standing up. Marinette was holding her arm above her eyes as she groaned about the unfairness of science.

Chat hovered above her head and purred in her ear "Something wrong, my princess?" Marinette quickly removed her arm from her eyes and sat up. "N-No... not really."

"Then maybe you could take a break? Do something with me?"

"What kind of 'thing'?"

"Oh, this and that..." He replied with grabbing her hand and pulling her up. She stood up with no grace and fell into his chest.

"Damn, that was fast. I thought you wanted to take it slow~" She blushed and pushed herself off him, but intead failed and slipped landing at his feet. "S-sorry!" She squeaked.

"Not a problem at all."

 _ **A/N: Here's the part! Don't read if you're younger than 13! It's on the edge!**_

He helped her up and then pulled her flush to himself. "So I'm gonna take that as a yes to a break?"

She nodded hesitantly, confident that he wouldn't try something too wierd.

She shouldn't have been.

He grabbed her hip and spinned her back towards the wall. Chat then slowly started stepping towards the wall. "I've told you before...I love you, so goddamn much. Just," He stopped moving and exhaled "Your body, it-it tu-"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

He took a deep breath and started walking towards the wall, while rubbing her hip with his thumb. She shivered against his touch but stept back with him. When he got close enough, he slammed her body against a reasonably bare wall.

"Wha-what?!"

Marinette squirmed around looking for a way out, but he slipped his hands under the edge of her pants and smiled. He slammed his lips onto hers, and shoved his tongue inside her mouth. She quickly pulled away and turned her head to the wall. He then grabbed her chin and pulled her face towards his.

"LET HER GO!"

Chat had been watching the whole thing with disgust, and saw what the fake was going to do a mileaway. He had confidence in Marinette, but as soon as that fake forced his vile mouth on to her innocent one, he lost it. He whispered "Cataclysm." He saw that the fake was once more going to kiss her and so Chat burst out of the closet and yelled: "LET HER GO!"

The fake turned towards the real Chat Noir. His eyes widened. "Chat Noir..."

His expression quickly turned from suprised to angry. He snatched something from his pocket. It was cloth. And it didn't smell right. He covered Marinette's nose and mouth with the cloth and her eyes started to dull. An almost inaudible whisper camr from her sliding body.

"Chat..."

"Did you-HOW DARE YOU!?"

Chat leapt at the man, but he dodged and jumped on to Marinette's bed and out the window.

"Damnit!" Chat quickly grabbed a piece of paper from her desk and placed his hand on it. His ring started beeping shortly after that. But Marinette was still unconcius.

 _'I can't just leave her here...but I'm gonna run out of time!'_ Chat bit his lip, unsure of what to do.

He knew that he had only a couple minutes, but he didn't think she was going to wake up any time before then.

 **A/N: Hey! it's been a while hasn't it? Well. I'll actually continue this story! I don't know why, but I** _ **will.**_ **So, um yeah! Shout out to my friend who was very excited about my stories and wnated me to continue! You know who you are!**

 **Thanks for reading this crappy story!**

 _ **STAY MIRACULOUS!**_


End file.
